This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Sometimes we wonder about the Founder of Hogwarts. What where their lives like before they went separate ways? Well here's one of the shenanigans that The Founders had gotten into in their early years of teaching Hogwarts. Rowena's not Happy, Helga is exasperated, Salazar is amused and Godric...well Godric turned into something cool.


**_This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things._**

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

Salazar Slytherin was one of the most well known wizard in the Magical World. Next to his friends, he was also the most powerful as well. As he was working in the gardens (Lovely Helga may have a green thumb, but even she needed assistance once in a while), sprinkling a potion over the plants to make them grow a bit faster. With the new school year coming up, he wanted everything ready. He was a perfectionist in every way. At least this time there hasn't been much of a disturbance lately. Just a nice warm day…

 ** _BOOM! CRASH! BANG!_**

Salazar cringed at the noise and he heard a rather feminine scream coming his way.

"SALAZAR!" He heard the soprano voice of Rowena Ravenclaw.

He sighed and he got up from the ground and looked at the rather haggard and frazzled Rowena. She was a bit shorter than him, not by much, and was wearing blue and bronze robes. Her hair was normally pulled back in a fashionable braid, but it looked like she hadn't bothered today.

"What is it this time, Rowena? I was busy." He frowned at normally calm witch.

"You have to come to the Great Hall! Helga is doing what she can to stop him, but he's not listening!" She said pulling at her black hair.

Salazar slapped ahand to his face.

"And who isn't listening?" Salazar frowned.

"Godric! He was working on a potion that would transform a witch or wizard into a magical beast and he transformed into a DRAGON! A DRAGON!" She said, her blue eyes wide and crazed.

He quickly slapped her face and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Enough Rowena! Calm down! Deep Breaths! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…" Salazar instructed.

If there was one thing that the other Founders fear, it's Rowena's breakdowns. If under pressure long enough she would snap. The last time she snapped was when Godric decided to make a surprise party for her birthday, not realizing that she was trying her damnedest to correct student's papers.

After calming down enough, she pointed the way to the Great Hall while placing her head in her other hand.

"Please take care of it Salazar. I'm through with trying to get Godric to see reason." She said tiredly.

Salazar sighed and took off his gloves and used his wand to clean off any debris and such off of his clothes.

"Very well." He drawled.

Heading towards the Great Hall Salazar wondered why he was best friends with Godric again. Salazar was a muggle born. He discovered magic when he was just a small child. First speaking with snakes, and then truly discovering the ways he could use magic. He was only 15 when he met Godric, a Pure Blood who came across Salazar as he was traveling the 'world' on his trusty white steed. Godric made a fool of himself by accidentally falling off his horse and landed into the stream.

Salazar, knowing that in his peasant state of the colors that Godric wore of nobility, assisted Godric and dried him using magic. Godric was excited by the fact that Salazar was a Wizard and would pester and follow Salazar everywhere. They became fast friends when they practiced magics together. As they had grown older, they had come across many other witches and wizards who have magic and would love to learn from them. So Godric and Salazar thought to make a school But they needed help. They came across Rowena as she ran away from home because her father refused to teach her magic and discouraged her pursuit for knowledge.

She became the source of reason for Salazar and Godric. A couple years later, they met the chubby and warm Helga Hufflepuff who overheard them about creating a school for those who have magics. Helga couldn't help it and asked if she could join in. Helga became the heart of the group…as well as being Salazar's wife five years later. That would be a story for another time.

Salazar ran to the Great Hall and he heard the scolding of his wife.

"GODRIC! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He heard her.

Salazar made it to the Great Hall to hear a booming and growling reply.

"NO!"

 _"_ _Ah the stupidity of Godric surprises_ _me yet again_." He thought as he entered the Great Hall.

Even though Godric was a good man and even greater wizard, Godric had what Rowena called, ' _Moments of stupidity.'_ Salazar had to agree that this is one of them.

He saw a red and gold dragon up on the ceiling hanging by a chandelier. He had horns on his head and large bat-like wings on his serpentine body.

"Godric! You can't be up there forever!" Salazar said as he took his place by his lovely shorter wife.

"YES I CAN!" Godric replied as he huffed a bit of flame.

 _"_ _Impressive. He can talk while in this form. I'll have to ask how he managed that later."_ Salazar said impressed.

Helga saw the look on his face and smacked his chest. Salazar feigned being hurt as he rubbed when're she hit him.

"You get him down! I've been trying to get him to listen to me for ages." She scolded him.

Helga was just as cute and chubby as always. Her curly blonde hair was piled up in a mess of a bun and her warm brown eyes was filtered in irritation. She wore yellow and black robes. He once commented that she looked like a cute Honeybee, and she took offense. She was a Badger. Her family's Crest was a Badger. Though he still called her honeybee in private.

"Have you tried bribing him?" Salazar asked his wife as Godric decided to take a flying leap to the next chandelier.

He was surprised that his dragon-fide friend was so agile in that form.

"With what? _Money?_ " Helga said sarcastically.

Salazar sighed as he face palmed himself.

"Godric! Get back down here!" Salazar said to Godric.

"NO!" Godric bellowed back.

"Godric, You can't fly around Hogwarts like this forever."

"YES I CAN!" He complained.

Salazar shook his head. Godric can be a child sometimes.

"I don't know what to do. Rowena said that he took a potion. It should wear off….hopefully." Salazar said to his wife.

"HOPEFULLY?" Helga said shocked.

"SALAZAR! YOU SHOULD TAKE THE POTION! BEING A DRAGON IS FUN!" Godric roared at he took another great flying leap…only to fall to the stones below.

Salazar grabbed Helga and they dived to the side to avoid being crushed. Dust, Smoke, bits of wood and gold went up and coughing ensued. Salazar then heard a rather mournful cry at the entrance of the Great Hall. Knowing that Rowena was the one who came up with the blueprints for Hogwarts, the tables and the ornaments that decorated them were now crushed and splintered.

On the bright side, turned out that Godric reverted back to his normal form. He had chocolate brown hair pulled back in a thick ponytail, a mustache and beard, and bright hazel eyes and a tall and thick form. He was muscular. Of course, with his training as a Battle Wizard it was worth it.

"That…was…AMAZING!" Godric said as he stood up and wobbled on his feet.

"Godric…look around you…" Salazar deadpanned.

He did. And Godric looked abashed and he chuckled sheepishly.

"Ah…well we can fix them." Godric said before Rowena ran up to him and started smacking him around.

Salazar stood up helping his wife in the process.

"This is why we can't have nice things." Helga said shaking her head.

In retrospect, Salazar agreed. After Rowena quit smacking Godric around, she dragged Helga away to figure out how to make better tables and ornaments. Godric on the other hand was rubbing the back on his neck as he walked up to Salazar.

Salazar had a serious look on his face before knowing that they were out of earshot of the two woman.

"Do you have the recipe for it?" Salazar asked as his green eyes glitter mischievously.

"I have some more down in the dungeons that was set up for you…wanna try it?" Godric smiled widely.

"You know it." Salazar smirked.

"I hope you two aren't planning anything devious!" Helga chided them as she noticed that Godric and Salazar were whispering.

"Of course not dear, wouldn't dream of it." Salazar smiled at his little wife, sneakily giving Godric a couple of Galleons.

The next day, Rowena and Helga were shouting at both Godric AND Salazar as they were flying around the Black Lake in their dragon forms. Both having their house color respectively, and having a grand old time flying around the Black Lake without brooms.

Unfortunately, the Potion that they took only lasted 30 minutes. As they were high in the sky, they fell to their dooms into the chilly Black Lake. They didn't die of course, but they did end up with mild hyperthermia and a cold later in the day.

Rowena and Helga Both agreed that they would take the recipe of the Dragon Potion and hide it somewhere they would never find it. Salazar and Godric were put out that their recipe was gone. But at least they can say they became dragons once. It was a shame that it never went down in history, as Helga and Rowena both threatened the two men with castration if they ever tried making a potion like that again. But that didn't stop them from creating the first Animagus Potions though.

At least this time it was less destructive.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Another Hour challenge for me. XD So just so you guys know, I would put down Tom Hiddleston as Salazar, Sean Bean, as Godric, Natalie Dormer as Rowena, and Holliday Grainger as Helga. They fit quite nicely if I do say so myself. XD I was inspired by Tumblr (yet again) because of a Benedict Cumberbatch thread. It spoke of how The Hobbit budget was blown in bribes to get him to turn back into a human. Getting him to 'turn into a dragon was easy'. XD So I applied it to Godric in this case. XD I'll probably have another Hogwarts Founders one shot int he near future, but this was something that I had fun writing. XD Remember to Leave awesome _**detailed reviews**_ and read my other stories too! :D I would love to hear from you guys! Give _**Black as the Blood In Our Names**_ a shot as it stars Regulus, Harry, Sirius and many other of out beloved characters. :) See you guys in the next one shot!

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
